Instabile Famiglia Oneshots
by Marionette Ame
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my OCs for my friends. Irregular updates. Alternate Universe. Gore and character death(mostly of OCs).
1. Intro

KHR doesn't belong to me(disclaimers are important I think)

I apologize for the redundant descriptions of the characters but it won't ever happen again so it really doesn't matter. These characters are all set in an AU and are for my friends.

* * *

Today was another normal day in the Spade household.

"Fuck!" a shout quickly followed the sound of a something being disintegrated.

Yup, just another normal day.

"Kuro! What did I tell you about that freaking drum set! "A fourteen year old, whose abnormal orange hair was tied into two pony tails and what seemed to be a mango hat on her head, was seen storming angrily into a small storage room. A sixteen year old was sitting on an elevated seat.

"I heard you the first time Chronyx! Don't break that fucking drum set! I won't buy you another one," said Kuro, imitating the girl, "Well I don't give a shit!" The scarlet haired boy huffed angrily, crossing his arms and tapping his pale fingers repeatedly. He blew his hair out of his face, and in the brief moment that his right eye was revealed, before resettling back on his face, it was confirmed that both his eyes were indeed red.

"Yeah I see you know what I'm talking about but-" Chronyx gestures to the ash on the floor, "-do you still have to break the goddamned drum set! The training dummies are enough don't you think!"

"Yeah I have to break the fucking drum set! Why?" Kuro calmed himself down before looking into Chronyx's orange eyes and speaking again, "Because it was such an annoyance."

"You know what? This is enough. The next one's the last drum set you'll get."

The redhead snorted, amused, "That's what you always say every single time but you never follow up on it. Meaningless threats are pretty useless, and anyway, you wouldn't have a proper band without me."

"Ugh, you're the worst! Why're you always such a douche!" As she prepared to say more another voice spoke out.

"Miss Dispetto please cease your useless banter with Mister Kobayashi," a young child, of about twelve years, stated, "you carry out this monotonous routine every time that Mister Kobayashi accidentally destroys his drum set when he is practicing passionately (and stupidly). It is absolutely annoying and disturbs Acro and me. If this bothers you so much, why do you not teach Mister Kobayashi to control his flames more efficiently Miss Dispetto?"

The feminine person had thick wavy navy blue hair that fell all around them and dragged on the floor due to its length. Only their right eye was visible with its inky blackness lacking even a normal white sclera, somehow contrasting with their dark skin. The boy beside them, who was slightly taller, had unhealthily pale skin and grass green hair which reached down and curled inwards to his chin. His fringe was also peculiarly long as it covered his eyes and ended a little past where his nosed peeked out from the green curtain. He wore a suit and had a monocle over his hair where his right eye would be.

"Well, you're not getting out of that one Cray-Cray~" the sixteen year old boy drawled out his words, "You've pissed off Marie and now they're gonna be burning all the food for a week. You re~ally~ _should_ watch your temper." Ame tugs at Acro's waistcoat and points towards the door.

"Well bye-bye peasant, bye-bye Cray-Cray. We're going to take a nap."

As the duo leave, Chronyx and Kuro glance at each other in confusion, seemingly having forgotten about their recent argument.

Chronyx takes off her hat to run her fingers through her hair, "You know, no matter what I try to do to get to know Marie, it never works."

"Yeah, they never talk to us and always leaves after like two minutes. Why did oyabun even put Marie as our leader? Acro would have been a way better choice. He actually talks to us!" Kuro frowns in annoyance, "He isn't as creepy as Marie either…"

Chronyx nods in agreement, "Not to mention Marie always makes me feel like I'm 30 something, but whatever, let's just go have lunch. Yang should be finished cooking by now. These meet-ups we have every month are good in that regard I guess."

"Yeah, the whole discussing part is annoying but since Marie's going to be sleeping at least we don't have to deal with how terrifying they are." Kuro hopped off of his seat and offered an arm to the short female, "C'mon, I'm starving!"

Yuki grinned and took his arm with her own gloved one. They left the storage, Yuki's heels clicking, and navigated their way through the narrow passages of the house. The walls were covered in numerous paintings of all types of things from humans and nature to words and designs.

Kuro looked at the paintings with appreciation, "All of Vio's art is so pretty! I don't know why she wants to make Marie and Acro's house prettier but she's awesome at it."

"Yeah, Violet makes even _this_ gloomy place brighten up. She's pretty much painted the whole house by now."

"Mhm, can't argue with that!" Kuro and Yuki jump in fright at the sudden intrusion by a high pitched voice. Soon enough a ten year old girl appears walking around the corner. Her waist length pink hair plays off her pale skin and cornflower blue eyes. "Huh? Why'd you two look so surprised?"

She pouts as the two recover their bearings.

"Well maybe it's because we didn't know you were there Rozaliya and-"Chronyx puts her hat back on, "-I thought you were hanging out with Fedya."

"Uh-huh, I was! But then Yang asked me to get everyone for lunch so I'm here now." Rozaliya giggles and runs off, "C'mon! I already got the rest of them. Yang made dumplings and sweet and sour pork!"

The two follow Rozaliya to the dining room which consists of a wooden floor and painted walls like the rest of the two story house. The only furniture in the room are a large wooden dining table with its set of ten chairs as well as a small chandelier. Six are already taken up by various people.

A blonde sixteen year old smiles upon seeing the two enter, "We've been waiting for you two. Sit down and eat up." His shoulder length hair flops around with even the slightest movement, "I cooked some dishes from back home but we're having panna cotta for dessert." The two take their places and start filling their plates.

Ignoring Yang's fussing over his lack of appetite and not looking up from his plate, a coal haired boy speaks up, "Everyone should probably grab something before Kuro and Rozaliya eat everything."

"Should you of all people really be saying that Celeste? I mean it's not like you're eating anything either," comments a violet haired girl, "You should be eating more you know, you're only fourteen!" Her hair was straight and in a bob cut style with the same blue eyes as Rozaliya.

Celeste looked up, his metallic glasses glinting and hiding his brown eyes. His annoyance shows in his expression, "You aren't eating much either and-"he rubs the fabric of his shirt between his olive-toned fingers, "- you're only a year older than me Violetta."

Rozaliya giggles, "He's got a point sis!"

"That wasn't even funny Roza," Acro said, waving his fork, "And anyway, could you guys save some food for Marie. They fell asleep pretty quickly but they will be hungry after we finish our meeting."

"Don't worry about that. I already put some food in the fridge after cooking so it'll be fine."

"Why's Marie so tired in the first place?" asks a dark skinned, white haired fourteen year old, "They said that they'd show me some techniques for my cloud flames but they've been busy all day."

Acro sighs, "It's nothing much. It's just that Marie gets tired quicker than normal due to our circumstances from the past, and stabilising the Mare isn't an easy job either. Today's one of the down days for them but it's normal. Happens all the time actually, but they did want to help you out Fedya. They'll probably do it after the meeting."

Fedya frowns and readjusts his purple framed glasses. Worry shows in his royal purple eyes but he goes back to eating without any questions.

"Wait, so the reason why Marie never exerts themself is because of the Estraneo fiasco? Is their eye like that because of the experiments too? Ah, now I feel guilty for being so creeped out by them," exclaims Chronyx, fiddling with her orange gloves.

"… Wasn't that obvious Chronyx?" asks Celeste.

"Now that I think about it, it does make sense."

"So I guess we should apologise to Marie for being douchebags."

Celeste stares at the two in bewilderment, "So you're telling me that Chronyx, one of the smartest ones here, and Kuro, an expert on artificial body parts, failed to recognise that Marie's eye was black due to the Estraneo's experiments?"

The two look at Celeste with awkward expressions and he put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god. Wow."

Fedya, Violetta and Yang smile at Celeste with pity.

"At least they know about the Estraneo," comforts Fedya.

"Please, no."

* * *

Once again I apologize for the descriptions but I do like what I wrote so I will not be changing anything. Updates will be very random since this is just a small project and more of something to confirm what is 'canon' in the AU and what is not.

Kuro Kobayashi 16 – 5'9 – Japanese – red hair, red eyes, pale skin (Aristocrat, Wa, Punk) – Yveltal, Shaymin, Diancie, Magearna

Chronyx Dispetto 14 – 5'2(5'5) – French/Italian – orange hair, orange eyes, pale skin – Arceus, Uxie, Ho-oh

Yang Hou 15 – 5'7(5'8.5) – Chinese – blonde, brown eyes, pale skin – Giratina, Marshadow, Solgaleo

Marie Spade 12/19 – 5'3/5'11 – Italian/Gambian – navy blue hair, black and white eyes, dark skin – blind (Wa, Guro, Ero) – Lugia, Latios, Latias, Cosmog/Cosmoem

Acro Spade 16 – 5'7 – Canadian – grass green hair, black and white eyes, pale skin – monocle – Deoxys, Hoopa, Genesect

Celeste Bovino 14 – 5'7.5(5'9) – Italian – black hair, brown eyes, olive skin – silver glasses – Darkrai, Xerneas, Dialga, Palkia

Violetta Volkov 15 – 5'9(5'10.5) – Russian – purple hair, blue eyes, pale skin – Mewtwo, Celebi, Cresselia, Landorus

Rozaliya Volkov 10 – 4'7(5'7) – Russian – pink hair, blue eyes, pale skin (Sweet, Classic, Sailor) – Mew, Mesprit, Manaphy, Phione

Fedya Orlov 14 – 5'4(5'7) – Russian/Filipino – white hair, purple eyes, dark skin – purple glasses – Meloetta, Virizion, Kyurem

Purgutary - All Italian

Clara Nardovino – Storm – black hair, red eyes

Gioia Roncalli – Sky – Red russet hair, brown eyes (Hime, Shiro, Kuro)

Annunziata Agnusdei – Sun – black hair, brown eyes

Savio Neol Basso – Lightning – dark brown hair, yellow eyes

Agapito Neri – Rain – black hair, brown eyes

Dolcirea Holly Pini – Mist – light brown hair, purple eyes

Beatrice-Alaire D'Amore – Cloud – blonde, brown eyes


	2. Purgutary Famiglia

PLEASE DO NOT READ THE CHAPTER IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE GORE.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, birds were chirping, and the floor was coated in blood.

The hospital room that used to house numerous patients in its pristine white holdings was no more than the aftermath of a bloodbath now. Blood covered every inch of the floor, and an inch above it, and was splattered all over the walls, even the ceiling. The furniture wasn't spotless either. Medical equipment and chairs were strewn across the floor and a bowl of Caesar salad on the side table had chunks of flesh in and around it.

A pungent smell permeated throughout the room, its foul scent sure to attract rats and maggots. The nauseating odor was reminiscent of fermented trash and rotting flesh with tinges of copper and the overwhelming fragrance of cheap perfume. If one tried hard enough you could catch a whiff of lavenders.

The people who had inhabited the room and their innumerable visitors were dead in various positions across it. They were all murdered differently.

One man was hung upside down from the ceiling by his feet. There were a plethora of wounds on his torso that had destroyed not only his body but his shirt as well, only rags of stiff brown cloth remaining. All of the stab wounds were deep; some going right through the body, and many had yellow-green tinges on the raw pink flesh as if to indicate poison or infection. Although the majority of the wounds had stopped bleeding for lack of blood, a bit still seeped out. A pile of blunt kitchen knives sat on the blood soaked floor beneath his body.

Another woman had her back to the floor but her head and legs had been twisted a hundred and eighty degrees so that her head was drowned in blood and the back of her legs looked up to the ceiling. Her shirt was torn open and so was the long skirt, almost certainly to inflict the wounds that covered the parts of her body revealed to the ceiling. The rest of her did not have additional wounds but the avulsions that were present made up for it. They covered the majority of her skin and seemed to have drained her of all her blood quite quickly, if her paleness was to be trusted. Her long hair lay across her stomach, intermingling with the raw skin and sticking to her body. The torn crimson red and pale yellow of the flesh in the avulsions and the jagged skin and jutting bones at the locations of the twisted head and legs were an obvious sign that it had been done slowly and mercilessly to prolong the pain.

The third example was unrecognizable for obvious reasons; they were just piles of hair, mush and flesh. The heaps consisted mainly of hair, red-brown flesh and meat, with bits of bone and teeth appearing somewhat often. Less frequent were the rags of cloth and various parts of accessories. However, they were easily distinguishable as human remains due to the rotting skulls on top of each heap. Whether these had been men or woman was unknown.

The last example, with an obvious cause, of death was a woman. Her body had been cut into various pieces and only her head remained intact, as covered in blood as it may be. Her face was frozen in an expression of fear and agony, her white hair stained crimson splayed around her, making her seem like a tortured angel. Her head sat upon the chainsaw that had been her murder weapon, as if the murderer had found it humorous to do so.

The only thing in common with these victims and the other countless ones seemed to be the drainage of blood and the purple petals that littered the room. With the amount of bodies, it's no wonder that the floor is flooded by blood. In fact the only people not having bled are the three children huddled together in the corner of a room.

A teenage girl hugs a pair of four year old twins to her body, as if to shield them from the bloodshed and carnage in the room. They're covered in grime and blood like everything else in the room but aren't harmed at all. She watches the door of the room as the twins cling to her arms, afraid to let go. Why the murderer left the three alive is a mystery, but when you compare the victims and survivors, only those under the age of eighteen were spared. Maybe the answer could be found in the letter.

A clean cut white envelope sits on a table in the middle of the room with _Purgutary Famiglia_ written on it in fancy black cursive. It is the only object in the room that isn't covered in blood. This could be because a second ago it wasn't in the room, and neither were the footprints that led up to where the children had been. Key words being 'had been' since in the few seconds that you had been distracted the murderer had walked in, left the letter, taken the children and walked out. Not leaving a single footprint outside in the white hallway of the hospital.

The blood doesn't seep out from underneath the door. Not a single drop.

* * *

Now a few days after the incident we observe a meeting between the members of the Purgutary Famiglia and their advisor. Everyone is there, seated on various types of chairs and sofas in the vast living room. All together they total eight people.

The first person to speak is a russet haired, shiro lolita, "Since everyone's here, we can start now mhm~"

"You mean about that bloodbath don't you amante Gioia?" asks a light haired brunette, her purple eyes flashing with restrained horror.

A raven haired female scoffs, "What do you think, dumbass? That we were-" she swings her legs up onto a blonde's lap, glaring pointedly at the brunette, "-going to play board games? Have a picnic? Some mist guardian _you_ are, not being able to deal with blood and in the mafia no less! What a pussy!"

"Now, now, Annunziata, please don't be so harsh on Dolcirea. A fragile flower like her is rare now days. Much too rare to break her certainly," said Gioia, smiling softly, contrasting with the venomous glare in her eyes.

Annunziata rolls her eyes but doesn't reply, deigning to stare at the ceiling instead.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries done with, can we start?" asks a coal-haired man, his bored tone matching the rest of his actions, "My niece is sick and I want to get this over with before we get shouted at."

"Y-yeah! What Uncle Agapito Neri said!" the brown eyed blonde practically swoons.

Annunziata glares at the blonde in confusion, "When you said Beatrice was sick, you weren't kidding."

Agapito ignores Beatrice and the questions from the others, "Alaire decided to fuck up as usual, though I'd guess you know that by now Zia."

"Well duh, she's my gal after all."

"Jeez, could everyone juST SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouts a short dark-haired brunet. He looks at everyone's shocked faces with a blank face although amusement can be seen in his yellow eyes. "Keep your mouths shut 'kay. Let boss speak so we can get this over with. So I can play with you."

After the brunet speaks everyone seems to be in a state of muted horror other than Beatrice-Alaire who is singing about unicorns as she plays on a DS that hadn't been in the room moments ago. Persona Q battle music can be heard throughout the room.

"Oh, thank you Savio. It would have taken much longer for everyone to quieten down without you," said Gioia, "Now we have to move on to talking about that, murder incident, at Curare Hospital. Someone has decided to pin the blame on our family and we must figure out whether to leave it be or to confront the person who carried it out."

"I don't care; don't count on me or Alaire to contribute anything."

"Yup! I won't say a word!"

Agapito leans backs and closes his eyes, as if to sleep. Beatrice-Alaire however goes an extra mile to tape her own mouth shut.

"I say we leave it be. The bastards who died were trying to mess with us and since they died nobody thinks twice about fucking with us. End result is everyone's happy and I get to have more dates with Beatrice. We wouldn't stand a chance against someone who can brutalize people that bad either."

Dolcirea timidly speaks up, "B-but what if the person who did it is trying to trick us and make our reputation go down. They might not be finished with whate-," she gulps- "ver their purpose is."

Annunziata glares at Dolcirea, making her squeak in terror. Gioia sighs at the exchange but doesn't bother to comment on it, although someone else does.

"Hey could you cut it out, unless you want to stage a play. You're annoying everyone here!" Savio pouts, standing up only to sit back down slightly confused, "Anyways, we might as well find out who the culprit was, regardless of our decision. We wouldn't want to piss the sadico who did it by accident now, would we."

Once again everyone was frozen, but Agapito's amused snort snapped them out of it. He watched them with amusement and something else. Something almost unnoticeable. Something akin to fear.

Savio frowned, "Eh? Did I say something weird or wrong?"

Before Agapito could reply an icy cold voice rang out, "Yes you did." Celeste sat on a neon rainbow bean bag yet still seemed to radiate an aura of chilly dominance. After only three words the whole room was shivering in fear, all of them having various degrees of terror in them. Dolcirea was even mumbling apologies under her breath while Annunziata was abnormally silent. They were all deathly pale as they trembled. Even Agapito who had obviously predicted this was in a cold sweat. Celeste shifted his head to get a better view, inevitably striking everyone with the full force of his glare, causing them to shrink submissively in horror.

With the temperature of the room steadily decreasing and their death beds creeping nearer it comes as a relief when Celeste closes his eyes in anger. Although not much has improved the lingering shadows and threat of a looming monster disappears for a moment. When he opens his eyes again the brown shades seem to have grown in intensity with rage. The room is in an even worse state than before.

"Have you all forgotten what I told you at the beginning of our partnership?" a shifting shadow lies inside of the boy, threatening to break out, "I remember saying that I was going to use your family name to get rid of people whose blood I didn't want on the Bovino. I also remember you all agreeing without _complaints_."

Mere seconds after stating that he turns to leave, walking away with his silver cape fluttering behind him. As he reaches the door and is about to step out he glances back behind him.

He stares at them condescendingly, glasses glinting brightly, "Don't forget this again, _stronzi_."

Then he leaves.

Immediately the tension in the room disappears but the people themselves take longer to recover. It takes at least three minutes for Agapito to calm himself down and another two to convince a crying Beatrice-Alaire to leave the room. As uncle and niece leave Annunziata follows after them with shaky breaths. Savio, the least affected, reassures Dolcirea and leads her out of the room, the girl clutching the shorter man's hand.

Only two people remain in the room and when it is obvious that no one else will appear the unknown coal haired woman walks towards her sky. Her height is impressive and even more so as she sits down beside Gioia, taking the sky flame user's trembling hands in her own. Although the woman cannot speak due to her mouth being sewn shut she attempts to reassure Gioia by laying kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. Everywhere but her mouth. When it's obvious that it isn't working she rubs her fingers over Gioia's mouth and glares, her eyes a burning red lava. Finally the red head breaks out of her trance and raises her head to stare at the taller woman.

Gioia laughs, apologizing as she sees a glare thrown her way, "Geez, you really were worried though weren't you Clara!"

Clara puffs her cheeks out, then leans down to kiss the shorter female on the head. Gioia seems to be thinking otherwise however since she moves to kiss Clara properly. The two part from the short kiss and smile at each other.

Then Gioia speaks up, "I was absolutely terrified of Celeste though. He was really scary!"

Clara nods in agreement.

* * *

Yes Clara and Gioia are both females. Same goes for Annunziata and Beatrice. If you do not like it please refrain from reading my oneshots in the future


End file.
